Evaluate the following expression when $b = 9$ and $a = 10$. $8$ $b$ $^2 + 6$ $a$ $ - 5$
Substitute $9$ for ${b}$ and $10$ for ${a}$ $ = 8{(9)}^2 + 6{(10)} - 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(81) + 6{(10)} - 5 $ $ = 648 + 60 - 5 $ $ = 703$